PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Although being a low-middle income country, Vietnam has been experiencing an epidemiologic transition to that of a developing country with an increasing prevalence of non-communicable diseases. The key risk factors for cardiovascular disease (CVD) are either on the rise or at alarming levels in Vietnam, particularly hypertension (HTN). Inasmuch, the burden of CVD will continue to increase in Vietnamese men and women unless effective prevention and control measures are put in place. The objectives of the proposed project are to evaluate the implementation and effectiveness of two multi-faceted community and clinic-based strategies on the control of elevated blood pressure (BP) among adults in Vietnam via a cluster-randomized trial design. Sixteen communities will be randomized to either an intervention (8 communities) or comparison group (8 communities). Eligible and consenting adult study participants with HTN (n = 600) will be assigned to intervention/comparison status based on the community in which they reside. Both comparison and intervention groups will receive a multi-level intervention modeled after the Vietnam National Hypertension Program. Components of this program include education and practice change modules for health care providers, accessible reading materials for patients, and a community awareness multi-media program. In addition to the Vietnam National Hypertension Program, the intervention group only will receive three carefully selected enhancements integrated into routine clinical care: (1) expanded community health worker services; (2) home BP self-monitoring; and (3) a ?storytelling intervention,? previously developed and pilot tested for feasibility and effectiveness by the research team. The storytelling intervention consists of interactive, literacy-appropriate, and culturally sensitive multimedia storytelling modules for motivating behavior change through the power of patients speaking in their own voice. Based on preferences that emerged during our formative work with our partnering rural communities, the storytelling intervention will be delivered by DVD, with serial installments at baseline and at 3, 6, and 9 months after trial enrollment. Changes in BP will be assessed in both study groups at several follow-up time points. We will pursue a multi-faceted strategy to support implementation of the Vietnam National Hypertension Program and the proposed enhancements. In conjunction with the work done during the pilot feasibility study, current efforts by the Vietnam National Hypertension Program, and the proposed investigation, this project addresses a serious clinical and public health problem in Vietnam by implementing the first community-based study using a culturally- literacy appropriate HTN intervention for this population.